Cronicles of the Baby Penguins
by ricolover27
Summary: Skipper and Rico are turned into babies again  well for Skipper . Now Private and Kowalski have to turn them back. Featuring skico and kovate. On Hold!
1. babies in town

Summary: rico and skipper have been turned into babies. Now private and Kowalski have to turn them back. Journey through this hilarious story.

R: if you don't like these couples then don't read. I do not own penguins of Madagascar, nickelodeon and DreamWorks do.

**Featuring couples: **kovate and skyco, hints of marski and skilene

Chapter one

**Nobody's pov**

Private and Kowalski were in the lab. Private saw a glowing blue machine on the table with red liquids. "Hey Kowalski what's this" private asked the tall scientist penguin. "What's what hey don't touch that?" Kowalski shouted. "Whoops" private said as he slid on a wet puddle in the lab.

Meanwhile rico and private were in the main room of the HQ. "Rico you have to control your temper" skipper said calmly to a angry rico. "un-uh" rico said while not looking at skipper. They hear shouting and a thump come from the lab. They turn around and are met by a blue light.

The blue light dimmed and disappeared from sight. Kowalski and private approach where rico and skipper had been. "What have you done" Kowalski said with fear in his voice. "I'm sorry" private said while looking at skipper and rico. Rico was smaller and had drool coming out of his mouth. His Mohawk was still there but only had two hairs sticking up. His scar was also there but it was small. Skipper was small and had his flipper in his mouth.

R: what do you think so far? Next chapter is already here.


	2. how do you take care of babies?

R: chapter two is already on here. I wanted to have more words.

Chapter two

**Nobody's pov**

"What do we do with them" private asked Kowalski. "We meaning you take care of them while I fix this" Kowalski said. Kowalski goes over to his computer desk and looked at the computer screen. Meanwhile skipper was under the desk chewing on wires. "Darn it, it crashed" Kowalski shouted as he banged his fist against the table.

"Well maybe we need some help" private suggested. "No we can do this, it's a male thing anyway" Kowalski said. "So umm what do we do" Kowalski asked nervously. "Really" private asked. "Yes really" Kowalski said. "We need help" private said.

They open there chest of weapons which is in the closet In case rico ever got lost. They picked up some of them and headed for the door.

R: that's all for now.


	3. double trouble

R: well it's been awhile since I was on this story. Well here it is for those who waited.

Word count: 530

Chapter 3: double trouble

**Private's pov**

Kowalski and i walked towards the only habitat we knew that had an animal who could take care of kids. Kowalski was holding skipper while he was lost deep in thought.

I held rico going over the problems in my head. Skipper would never let Kowalski invent again after what happened. Rico would not be happy about this. I myself thought that Kowalski would never forgive me. He would never let me help again. And it was all my fault.

I silently looked to the ground as i thought of all the things i and Kowalski would never do together. Sure i had liked being with skipper. I would love to spend time with him and rico, but I feel that I never understood Kowalski.

Kowalski was always busy on some invention that would blow up in their faces only to have skipper yell at him. He wondered why Kowalski didn't give up. Whenever skipper yelled at me; I would never do it again. Yet Kowalski has some passion that keeps him held tight.

Like a baby to a mother when they are just born. What fueled Kowalski so much that he would risk skipper's last straw to do it. I looked up to the scientist. He was looking ahead instead of down. He seemed to never have a last glamour of hope.

Like he would go on for hours for the ones he held dearest. I looked closely in his eyes. In his eyes was a fierce fire that said I will never give up on my friends. That filled me with a little joy. Oh how i loved the way Kowalski would never break down.

But it also puzzled me. Why would Kowalski never show a tear or get angry like skipper or rico. He never yelled at anyone before. What was his will to keep his life from such sadness and anger?

But then it hit me like a stone against water. I had never seen Kowalski excited about something as much as I have. Why did Kowalski hide these emotions from everyone? Did he have some reason or did he not have emotions? This hurt me to think about. Kowalski having no emotions.

They finally reached Marlene's habitat. Usually we busted down this door in impact, but now we lightly knocked. I wondered if Kowalski did this because he did not want to hurt baby skipper or that he feels they have never been friendly to her.

No it has to be the first one. Kowalski doesn't feel anything like the rest of us. Marlene opens the door surprised that we were there. Marlene then noticed the babies, and seemed to know the reason we were here.

She let us in, and closed the door behind her. She walked to the dining table. She motioned for us to join her. We did, and then she says: "tell me what happened".

R: well I think this chapter had more words then the last, but hey the more the better.


End file.
